


Two Truths And A Tale

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Mentions others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Sebastian was nervous about his first day at camp. The others all seemed older, bigger, and more comfortable than him. Some of them already knew each other. And he didn't like playing get-to-know-you games.(For the tumblr-prompt "It's the first day of summer camp and your OTP are partnered for get to know you games.")





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a happy prompt and that's what I got, so thanks to Princessofpirelli for giving me this one! <3

It was a nice sunny day, the little houses where they would be staying looked nice, he could see a huge, flat lawn that would be perfect for football, and down the hill from the biggest house he could just make out a lake. Sebastian was nervous. The camp was for teenagers, fourteen to eighteen years old and he’d felt so sure that meant he, at sixteen, wouldn’t be the youngest. Looking around however, everyone looked older and bigger and definitely more comfortable than him.

Some of the others looked like they already knew each other and he supposed they had been here before. A blonde boy was competing with a taller, slimmer boy with a mop of fluffy brown hair to see who could juggle the longest. A couple of girls were cheering them on. A happy shout startled him and he turned around to see two tan, dark-haired boys giving each other a hug before starting to talk over each other in what Sebastian would have guessed was Spanish.

There was a guy sitting with his back against a tree, sunglasses on and blonde strands peeking out from under his cap. It looked like he was asleep. A slender, broad-shouldered boy who looked too old to be just eighteen gave him a little kick and they exchanged greetings – they certainly knew each other from before. As he watched, another boy approached from behind them. He had spiky hair that looked a bit sun-bleached and was wearing a worn-looking denim jacket. Sebastian knew he was up to something from the way he signaled to the guy by the tree to be quiet.

Sure enough, denim jacket-guy lunged forward and gave the other one a shove, throwing him off balance.

“Eyes open Webber!” he shouted. The other boy found his footing impressively quickly and sprung forward to thump the other boy on the arm. They were both laughing.

“You’re a right bastard sometimes Jense.” There was no real anger behind the words. They _definitely_ knew each other from before. “You’d better sleep with one eye open mate ‘cus I’ll get you back.”

They bantered back and forth, the cap-wearing guy snickering at them. They seemed so at ease. Sebastian wished he could have known someone here from before. How was he going to cope with spending three weeks all alone if everyone else was already friends?

 

He turned his attention to one of the camp crew who had just climbed up on a little stage and called for attention. All the talk died down and she explained that they were going to have a bit of fun to get to know each other. Sebastian swallowed hard. He was not looking forward to it.

The woman briefly explained a few different games they could pick from. Some of the kids would sit, and the others would have three minutes at each chair to play a game. The ones who had never been to camp before would get to sit. Resigned to his fate, Sebastian sat down on one of the fold-out chairs and waited for the game to start. He hated introductions, he felt awkward. He felt a bit like he’d most of all like to just go home.

 

The first person to sit down was the guy with the cap he had seen sitting by the tree earlier. He took his hands out of his hoodie pockets to give Sebastian a handshake and introduce himself as Kimi. He responded with little grunts to most of the things Sebastian managed to say, and when he was about to say something he started every sentence with a weird little noise, like he was warming up his voice. By the end of the three minutes Sebastian made a joke about liking the efficiency of this getting-to-know-people procedure, since he was German. The corner of Kimi’s mouth twitched upward just slightly, and then he got up and went to the next person.

Sebastian re-used the joke with the next three people. One girl laughed and jokingly called him silly. The blonde juggler from earlier, Nico, perked up and started speaking German – Sebastian was surprised and happy and was just about to answer when the buzzer sounded and Nico moved on. One of the Spanish-speaking boys he had seen earlier seemed to have even worse English than Sebastian, and he certainly didn’t understand the joke. Sebastian was a little relieved that Esteban seemed to be both younger and more insecure than him, and then he felt a little bad for thinking like that.

Most people seemed to go for just introducing themselves rather than using any of the games the crew-person had suggested earlier. Sebastian was just preparing for another round of his joke when he realized the next person he’d have to talk to was the denim jacket he had seen before. The boy saw him looking at him and his face split into a grin as he flopped down in the chair across from Sebastian.

“Hi, I’m Jenson,” he said, and they shook hands. He didn’t look away from Sebastian’s face and there was a playful glint in his eyes.

“Sebastian.” He could feel himself starting to blush. He took a deep breath, committed to asking where he was from, how old he was, and then telling his dumb joke.

“I want to do two truths and a tale,” Jenson said, still smiling. Sebastian looked back up.

“Huh?”

“For the introduction, I want to play two truths and a tale. You start.”

Sebastian remembered the rules of the game, but he hadn’t prepared for playing. He was supposed to say two true and one made up thing about himself, and Jenson was supposed to guess which was which. He cast around for a something made up that wouldn’t be too easy to guess, and decided to put the ‘tale’ between the two truths to make it less obvious.

“Eh... okay. I race go-karts and I have won a few trophies. One time I got stuck on a Ferris wheel... and I have a dog and sometimes he comes with me to races.” He felt rather pleased with that. Jenson nodded thoughtfully.

“Alright, I think I’ve got it,” he said after being quiet for a little while, “you have a dog and you race karts, but you’ve never been stuck on a Ferris wheel.”

“How did you know?”

“Everyone puts the lie in the middle, and the other two things had to do with each other and you looked happy when you mentioned them.”

“I would not have been happy to be stuck on the Ferris wheel,” Sebastian mumbled. “You tell me yours then.”

“Alright.” Jenson rubbed his hands together like he was trying to think of something good.

“Okay, so... I have three older sisters right, and when I was younger they used to do my hair and paint my nails if I acted up. Once, I lied about my age to get a tattoo, but I’d have to take some clothes off for you to see it.”

Sebastian was trying to keep a close eye on Jenson’s face to catch him lying, but when Jenson had said the part about taking his clothes off he winked, and Sebastian had to look away.

“... and... I met a guy at camp once, foreign kid, you know, his English wasn’t all that good, but he was really really cute. So I decided to just go for it and he’d only just told me his name and I... I kissed him.”

Sebastian gasped dramatically. He couldn’t imagine doing something like that, but Jenson just kept smiling like it was nothing.

“But you did not even know him?”

“No, I didn’t, but he was _really_ cute.”

Sebastian just stared at him for a moment. Jenson didn’t say anything more, and their time was quickly ticking down.

“So... what happened?” he finally asked. He had to know. Maybe that was the made-up one? Jenson leaned in closer, like he would need to whisper the answer – which meant it was either embarrassing, or... he was really close and still smirking.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” His lips met Sebastian’s, warm and soft but too too short before he sat back, still with that crooked smile and mischief dancing in his eyes. Sebastian was completely stunned, his face felt hot and he dazedly raised his hand to touch his lip. The timer buzzed, signaling it was time to change seats.

“See you later Sebastian,” Jenson said, getting up. Sebastian didn’t remember anybody who sat down with him after that.

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> This was all in good fun, as usual.  
> Thank you for the read! :)


End file.
